The present invention relates generally to group activity (GA) network systems and corresponding methods that control, synchronize, and provide access by system users to the shared data files of a group activity (i.e., project, task, plan, etc.). In particular, it pertains to a distributed group activity network system and corresponding method where individual system modules are run on client computers and utilize the basic network services available at one or more server computers that store the shared data files of the group activity so as to control, synchronize, and provide access to the shared data files and to distribute these shared data files to the client computers for storage.
In many local area networks (LANs) and/or wide area networks (WANs), conventional GA network systems are established over the networks and control, synchronize, and provide access by system users to the data files of a group activity. For example, such GA network systems may comprise accounting systems, planning systems, manufacturing control systems, distribution systems, order control systems, marketing and sales systems, quote estimating systems, publication layout systems, version control systems (VCS), etc. Thus, the term data file for purposes of this patent is considered to comprise generally any data representing text, graphic images, program code, financial information, business plans, etc.
These conventional GA network systems depend on dedicated (i.e., centrally maintained) primary GA processes running on a server computer of the network and secondary limited GA processes running on the client computers of the network. Moreover, these GA network systems require large storage areas dedicated at the server computer for storing all of the shared data files.
In the specific example of a VCS, versions of electronic documents shared by project users are developed and maintained. In this context, and for purposes of this patent, the term electronic document is considered to comprise generally any electronic file containing editable or modifiable content such as program code, text, graphic images, etc. Conventional VCSs use dedicated primary VCS processes running on the network's server computer and secondary limited VCS processes running on the network's client computers. And, these VCSs use large storage areas dedicated at the server computer for maintaining and developing the versions of the electronic documents.
The just described features of conventional GA network systems make them unsuitable for use on large, complex, and diverse networks. This is particularly true in the case of the Internet.
For example, since the primary GA processes of conventional GA network systems are dedicated at a server computer, they are subject to periodic interruptions due to loss of connection or maintenance and make no provision for smoothly dealing with such interruptions. Moreover, since they require dedicated storage areas at the server computer, they do not make effective use of existing storage areas which are cost effectively available at the client computers of the network.
In addition, conventional GA network systems are maintained by a specialist whose interest is the computer server or other groups in the organization served by the network rather then the system users. In a rapidly growing (changing) computer server, the maintenance of the server computer is unable to keep up with demand. Thus, as commercial availability of network services over the Internet, and other networks proliferates, it will require less capital to rent an HTTP (i.e., Web) or FTP site (i.e., server computer) to use in a group activity than it will to construct or expand a native in-house server.
Furthermore, conventional GA network systems do not operate effectively over long distances or complex networks, such as the Internet, except at the cost of maintaining expensive dedicated communication lines between the server computer and the individual client computers. And, conventional GA network systems include no convenient provisions to enable a user to graphically monitor the progress of the development of the group activity.
In addition, conventional high reliability storage and retrieval system such as vault storage or storage on a single company's sites suffers from low accessibility and is susceptible to interruption due to power failure, natural or man-made disasters, and financial or corporate failures, or other business related interruptions.